Fear
by USMA2020
Summary: This is a Peter and Edmund brother fic. It's set during Prince Caspian. No slash duh . Please Review! Probably K but T because of the duel. Could possibly be continued if you want me to.


Disclaimer: Don't Own

Edmund could not believe it. They had fought the White Witch when they had first come to Narnia, and they had dealt with many battles during their reign in the Golden Age. They had faced remnants of the Witch's army, Ettin giants, and Rabadash, but that was nothing compared to the cold hard fear that gripped him now. His older brother, his best friend was about to fight in a duel. The words he had spoken to Miraz as he had read Peter's challenge, written on the scroll aloud. A duel, that was dangerous enough, but this was a different type of duel. To the death. He shuddered as he recalled the words. He had complete confidence in Peter's swordsmanship skills. He had seen him use them for fifteen years during their reign. What he was concerned about was the validity of the fight, would the Telmarines use any sort of honor. Edmund doubted it. If they did it would be the first time. There could be outside interference by the Telmarines, that was not allowed.

Edmund took a deep breath and shook himself out of this line of thinking. He had to think differently. The only purpose that line of thinking would serve, would be to terrify himself. He decided to go seek out Peter and see if he needed any help. With the duel not an hour away Peter would need to be getting his armor on.

If this was not enough to scare him, he had something else to worry about. Susan and Lucy were going out into the wood on horseback to try to find Aslan. A wood that was more than likely infested by the same Telmarines that Peter was about to fight their king. The same Telmarines that they had to fight to keep them from destroying Narnia. The same Telmarines that had tried to make Narnians extinct and whom had tried to ruin his precious country for nigh on a thousand years.

He began to pace. He was furious, and rightly so. They had harmed his friends, they had killed Aslan only knew how many of his subjects. Realizing that he had become sidetracked he turned and headed to find Peter. As he walked he lifted up a silent prayer to Aslan to keep his brother safe and help them win against the Telmarines. This was no selfish prayer (although he did want Aslan to keep Peter safe, no matter what the reason). Mostly it was for Narnia. Edmund knew that Aslan did not want His people to suffer under the oppression of the Telmarines. That is why he had allowed Caspian to call them back. He continued sending up silent prayers to Aslan as he searched Aslan's How for his brother.

It was ten minutes later when Edmund finally located Peter. He was sitting in the room they had shared the night before on the makeshift bed that had been put together for the night. Peter appeared to be lost in thought as he sat on the floor, sword in hand. "Peter?" Edmund inquired softly, attempting not to startle his older brother to much.

Peter reached for his sword instinctively, before the familiar voice registered in his head. "Ed," he replied turning slightly in his younger brother's direction. "You can come sit down if you want to."

"I kind of thought you would be getting ready by now. It is 1:30."

"What?" Peter exclaimed spinning around and jumping to his feet. "You are right. I must have lost track of the time. How long have I been here?"

Peter's worry was not lost on Edmund, however he wisely said nothing of it. "I do not know. I just thought you might need some help getting your armor on."

Neither king was sure how it happened, but in the next few seconds Edmund had closed the distance between them and Peter had pulled him into a tight hug. After a few minutes Edmund pulled away hating to break the moment but knowing that it had to be done. Not a word was spoken as Edmund helped Peter into his armor and then Peter helped Edmund into his. Neither knew what to say, therefore they just did what needed to be done enjoying being with each other.

Both kings had a sick feeling in the pit of their stomachs as they headed for the door of their room, but for very different reasons. Edmund because of his worry for his brother's safety and Peter for the consequences his people would pay should he not win. Not to be mistaken Peter was afraid for himself too, and Edmund for his people and his country, but he did not know if he could survive without Peter.

They were about to send Susan and Lucy off five minutes later on Caspian's horse,  
Destrier. Although it was not a talking horse it was extremely intelligent and Caspian had stated that the horse had served him well through the years. Peter also hated the idea of sending his two younger sisters out into the woods, but he knew that if anyone could find Aslan it would be Lucy. She had always had much faith in Him.

Ten minutes later Peter and Edmund were walking towards the battlefield where Peter was about to face Miraz in the duel. Both the armies were roaring, shouting for their kings. But every Narnian there knew that there was only one true king in this duel. One true leader. Peter and Edmund were the picture of warrior kings as they walked toward the field. With every step they took both kings were praying fervently to Aslan that He would help the Narnians win against the Telmarines. Both doubted that this would end anything regardless of who won. They knew the Telmarines did not oft keep their word in such cases.

Edmund held Peter's sheathed sword as Peter pulled the sword from its sheath. Edmund then preceded to watch as Peter stepped into the area where the duel was about to begin. With yet another silent plea to Aslan for his brother's safety Edmund watched the duel start.

It was a few minutes into the duel and Peter had already gotten in a blow to Miraz's leg, but by the brutal strength Miraz was putting into his blows, Peter's defenses were beginning to be worn down. However with his bleeding leg Miraz was wearing down also. Edmund watched as Peter crashed into the ground rolling to avoid Miraz's sword. Then Edmund saw Miraz bring his foot down on Peter's shield. He could tell by the pained look on Peter's face than it had done some damage. Edmund felt like he had been stabbed he was so worried. He watched thankful that Peter had been able to get up,  
but worried at how he would be able to fight without full use of his shield arm. He was quite certain that he had never been so relieved as he was when they agreed to a respite. He saw Susan and Caspian riding up and he was extremely worried about Lucy, but right now there was nothing he could do about her. He knew he could help Peter, therefore he hurried to his brother's side. He carefully supported Peter's arm as he helped him off to the side.

Now knowing that Lucy was safe Peter had put on a brave face and raised his sword to the Narnians as Edmund had suggested he should. He had shown them that he was still capable of winning despite all that had happened and his being injured. As Peter sat down he only said a few words to Edmund, but they scared him all the same. "I think it's dislocated."

Nodding, Edmund carefully gripped the top of Peter's shoulder and his upper arm and pushed it back into place, effectively shutting up Peter's talk of dying. He knew that Peter would fight harder if he knew he did not have closure with his family. Closure he had tried to get as he had told Edmund how he had always been there for him. "Save it for later," Edmund said as he helped Peter up. Edmund was sorely disappointed when Peter refused to put his helmet back on (it had been knocked off by one of Miraz's blows). Edmund watched worriedly as the duel began again.

A little later Edmund watched with pride as his older brother and his king refused to kill Miraz, handing his sword, instead, to Caspian with the simple words to Miraz (your life) "is not mine to take."

As Peter and Edmund stood side by side watching Caspian give Miraz back his life and then in a rapid turn of events, one of Miraz's own men kill him. Edmund knew that there would be an ensuing battle once the man accused the Narnians of treachery, but it would be okay, because this time when they fought, they would fight together as they usually had before in Narnia.

A/N: I am really proud of this one. It is my longest yet by 500 words and personally I think it turned out pretty well especially considering how long it took me to get started on it. Please let me know what you think. Also if you want to see more vote in the poll on my profile page, and if you have a specific character you want me to do PM me. Also please let me know if you have a request for something you would like to see but are having trouble writing or just don't have time or want to. Except for 4 hours of work at the library and church every week, my summer is free so feel free to PM me if you have questions or just want to talk. I check this website multiple times a day.

Aslan's Blessing On You,

Ashleigh


End file.
